


Effervescent

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: prompt: effervescent, jagged, ice
Collections: Anonymous





	Effervescent

Draco watched the effervescent drink intently as Ron dropped several jagged pieces of ice into the glass. "Are you sure that's safe to drink?" he asked as Ron brought the drink to his lips.

"It's perfectly safe," Harry replied, reaching for the glass upon Ron finishing a large gulp.

"More than safe, just have a drink," Ron smiled, nudging Harry to pass it over.

"I don't know about this." Draco carefully examined the glass. "I wouldn't take this if it were coming from me. Why should I trust the two of you?"

"Did we, or did we not just take large gulps of it?" Harry asked, hiccupping.

"Yeah, s'perfectly fine," Ron grinned.

Draco eyed them both warily before finishing off the glass. "Eugh," he groaned, wiping his mouth on his robe. "That stuff is bloody nasty. What the hell is it?"

"G-Gin and tonic," Harry said bursting into giggles.

"But the tonic is special, made by Fred and George. They call it Happy Tonic," Ron cracked up, his hand gripping his stomach.

"So it just makes you giggle?" Draco hiccupped.

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance and both burst into snorts and giggles. "That's only the beginning of it. It takes you through every kind of happy there is."


End file.
